I Just Wanna Be Mad
by CrimeSceneDna
Summary: Morgan and Garcia just wanna be mad. Oneshot M/G of course.


**Just a lil Morgan/ Garcia loving based around the song 'I just wanna be mad' by Terri Clark. I own nobody, they belong to the criminal minds production team. I do however own the offspring. **

* * *

_**Last night we went to bed not talking,  
cause we'd already said too much.  
I faced the wall, you faced the window.  
Bound and determined not to touch.**_

"Derek Morgan don't you walk away from me."

"I can't talk to you when you are like this."

"You should have thought about that before you went after that kid."

"He was hitting on our daughter!"

"Honey he is 9 years old! He doesn't understand half of that rubbish you ranted at him."

"I was doing my job!"

"Doing your job as a father or doing your job as an FBI agent?" I scream at my husband.

"Well at least one of us is protecting our children!" He screams at me in reply.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you!"

"I wish I'd never married you!"

Tears pour down my cheeks as I storm out of the room and up the stairs to my daughter's room. I had never imagined spending the rest of my life with my gorgeous chocolate Adonis but since I married him I haven't looked back for a second. I know this was just another one of our petty fights and that we both have spoken words that we did not mean. I wipe my tears and walk into the door.

"Mommy have you been crying?"

"No baby, just had something in my eye."

"Did Daddy upset you too?"

"Sweetie I need to talk to you about something."

"Is this about Josh, Mom? Cause I swear he's just my friend."

"I know Honey. Daddy didn't mean to upset you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Mommy but it's really embarrassing when he does things like this. I'm not a baby anymore."

I smile a little.

"I know baby, I know. Daddy only does these things because he loves you. Now come on its well past your bedtime."

"Ah Mom! 5 more minutes pleaseeeeeeeeeeee."

"Alicia Jennifer Morgan!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sleeping already."

I laugh as my daughter pulls the covers up to her chin and closes her eyes. I lean across and kiss her forehead gently whispering "Night gorgeous" on my way out. I then make my way across the hall to our twin's room. God blessed me with these two little beauties almost four years ago and boy do they keep me busy. I smile as I see the small light coming from under one of the beds.

"Oh where oh where could my babies be?"

I hear their giggling and walk towards the bed.

"Riley, Theo come on, you know Mommy can't bend down there right now."

"But Mommy we is reading a story."

"Uh huh and my darlings it is way past your bedtime."

"Momma can't we just finish this page first?" Theo pleads.

I just can't resist his little voice, just like I can't resist his father.

"Okay baby, but that page only otherwise Momma is going to have to start making you go to bed at 6pm!"

"Where's Daddy?" Riley asks me as he quickly emerges from under the bed.

"Daddy will be up in a little while sweetie."

Both boys jump into bed and I tuck them in giving them both a kiss on the forehead before leaving for my own bedroom. I change into my pyjamas and climb into our bed. We've had many fights before but not once have I ever told him I doubted our marriage. How could I doubt what we have? He's never said he wishes he hadn't married me either, maybe this time we took it too far.

I feel Morgan getting into bed and I turn away from him. We have an agreement that after an argument we sleep it off and in the morning I guess we act like nothing happened.

I feel his eyes on my ass as he stands in the doorway and I smirk knowing I still have him completely, of course I'm going to make him suffer a little. After all I am still mad.

"Baby girl. You know last night I said some things I didn't mean. You know I love you right?"

"_**We've been married seven years now, sometimes it feels like 21. I'm still mad at you this morning. Coffees ready if you want some."**_

I sigh and turn to hand him a cup of coffee.

"Baby please. I'm a jerk I know but I thought I was just protecting our children."

"You accused me of not protecting our children Derek. You really think that little of me?! If that was the case why would you keep getting me pregnant huh?"

"Penelope. You know I don't really think that. I love you and I know you'll do anything to protect our children."

I saw him clock the bag on the table and notice the panic in his eyes.

"Are you leaving me?"

"No baby._** I've been up since five, thinking about me and you and I've got to tell you the conclusion I've come to."**_

I see the panic replaced by pure fear and I know he is truly sorry just like I am.

"_**I'll never leave, I'll never stray. My love for you will never change. But I ain't ready to make up. Well get around to that."**_

"So you're just going to be mad huh?"

"_**I think I'm right, I think you're wrong. I'll probably give in before long."**_

"Can't you just give in now? Baby I'm still mad but one look at my sexy goddess makes my heart melt and it makes me give in."

I try to suppress my smile. I never have been able to resist him.

_**"Please don't make me smile. I just wanna be mad for a while."**_

He moves towards me, rubbing his hand over my stomach and begins kissing my neck gently, his other hand running to my hair.

_**"Well, now you might as well forget it. Don't run your fingers through my hair."**_

"You know I didn't mean those things I said."

"_**Yeah, that's right, I'm being stubborn."**_

"Come on baby."

He takes my hand and starts making his way towards the hallway.

"_**No, I don't wanna go back upstairs."**_

"So you're going to leave for work, with us still not talking?"

"We're talking now aren't we?"

"Not properly."

I walk to the table, pick up my purse and keys before heading towards the door.

"What about the kids?"

"I told them Daddy would take them to school today."

"Baby girl please let's just make up first."

"_**I'm gonna leave for work without a goodbye kiss. But as I'm driving off, just remember this."**_

I walk out into the driveway, he stops me as I open the door to the car.

"Derek you have nothing to worry about_**. I'll never leave, I'll never stray.  
My love for you will never change. But I ain't ready to make up. We'll get around to that**_."

"_**I think I'm right, I think you're wrong. I'll probably give in before long."**_

He shouts to me as I get into the car. I wave to him and pull away. Once I'm at work I fight the urge to call him, to tell him I'm sorry and that I'm ready to make up but I've learnt in the past that the longer I keep him hanging the less we argue for a while. It makes us both realise how much we mean to each other.

"Hey JJ baby."

"Hey hun. How are the kids?"

"Doing good. Excited that Daddy gets to take them to school today."

"You guys had a fight again?"

"I tell you Derek is taking the kids to school and you know we've had a fight?"

JJ laughs.

"You always take the kids."

I laugh this time.

"Derek jumped on A.J's 'boyfriend' told him to stay away from his daughter or he'd be jumping his ass for the rest of his life. Poor child didn't know what was going on. He's 9 years old. They are just kids JJ, they have no idea what the words boyfriend and girlfriend mean."

"Will would be the same if we had a daughter. That's what Dads do. Is that really why you're so mad that you left without giving him a goodbye kiss?"

"He told me he wished he'd never married me."

"Garcia you know he said that out of anger."

"Oh I know sweetie. I'm just letting him stew for a while."

JJ laughs and continues onto her office as I make my way to my computers. I stopped calling them my babies once I had babies of my own. Didn't seem right to compare my children to computers. I watch the clock all day waiting for 5pm to come around so I can get home to my handsome hunk of a husband and our beautiful children.

I walk through the door and stand in the doorway silently watching them. Morgan is lying on the floor holding Theo high up above his head while Riley bounces up and down on his chest.

"Daddy that's not fairrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Not fair huh? I got news for you buddy, life ain't fair. Anyway it's two against one, how is that fair on Daddy?"

I can't suppress my laughter any longer and Morgan turns to look at me, giving me his butter wouldn't melt smile.

"Here comes Momma to rescue me."

"I'm sorry my Knight, a Momma always saves her babies first."

"Ah man first my kids and now the wife. Is everyone against me today?"

"A.J still loves you Daddyyyyyyy." Riley informs him.

I look to our daughter curled up on the sofa and see her roll her eyes at her little brother.

"Don't bring me into this. I'm still mad at Daddy."

"That's because you are a girl and girls are stupidddd." Theo states as he leaps out of Morgan's hold.

"Mom you better be having me a sister because I can't handle another one of them."

She points towards her father and brothers before walking out the door and heading towards the stairs.

"Me either baby. Your Daddy alone is too much for me."

I wink at him to show him I'm no longer mad. He smirks at me and lifts himself up from the floor.

"_**Please don't make me smile. I just wanna be mad for a while."**_

"Derek Morgan you are in so much trouble!!"

"You'll have to catch me first."

Within seconds he is running from the room with our sons following close behind. I hear them thundering up the stairs and know I have at least 30 minutes me time before the boys are out of the bath and wanting their bed time kisses.

I curl up on the sofa and nurse a cup of tea, my one treat for the day. I always used to think of myself as the unattractive computer tech who was going to be a nobody for the rest of my life. Now I have the sexiest husband on the planet and three beautiful children, our fourth due in the fall. Life couldn't get any better than this even without our little fights. Everybody knows the best part of fighting is the making up.

_**I'll never leave, I'll never stray.  
My love for you will never change.  
But I ain't ready to make up.  
We'll get around to that.  
I think I'm right, I think you're wrong.  
I'll probably give in before long.  
Please don't make me smile.  
I just wanna be mad for a while.**_

"So Baby Girl, you ready to do some making up?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I take his hand and he pulls me from the sofa pulling me straight into his loving embrace. He captures my lips with his as we make our way from the room. Somewhere along the stairs we lose his T-shirt and he's out of his jeans before we've even closed the bedroom door.

"So was it worth it?"

I smile and kiss him gently on the lips.

"Oh it will be_**.**_"

"I think that maybe we should be mad a little more often." He teases me.

"Oh really Agent Morgan?"

I give him a wink and push him down onto our bed. Oh yes making up is the best part of being mad.

_**I just wanna be mad for a while.**_  
_**I just wanna be mad for a while.  
I just wanna be mad for a while.**_


End file.
